Ventricular assist devices are mechanical blood pumps to supplement the pumping action of the heart when the heat lacks sufficient pumping capacity to meet the needs of the body. Ventricular assist devices generally include blood pumps that deliver substantial blood flow at a pressure corresponding to normal blood pressure. The ventricular assist devices are implanted and remain in operation temporarily or permanently in patients' bodies.
Ventricular assist devices, due to their frequent mechanical action, may cause serious harm to the patient if not designed properly. For example, the mechanical action of the ventricular assist devices may lead to hemolysis, or rupture of the red blood cells in the blood. Clot may be formed when blood comes into contact with artificial surfaces of the ventricular assist devices.